Storage systems are the backbone of many Internet-based and cloud-based applications. Storage systems may store various datasets related to various applications and processes. Storage systems may include a plurality of storage devices, and these storage devices may be fallible. Whenever these storage devices fail, it may potentially compromise the storage system as a whole and thus any application or process that relies upon the storage system. Furthermore, storage capacity associated with a storage system may, in some instances, need to be reduced or repurposed. Embodiments described within this disclosure improve the performance of storage systems.